1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel display which includes light source modules and a camera arranged in a frame of a display screen, thereby cooperatively detecting a position of an object when the object contacts or is adjacent to the display screen.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch panel can be incorporated into devices such as a thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD). A typical TFT LCD includes a pair of glass substrates separated by a layer of liquid crystal material. Commonly used types of touch panels include resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels.
In a typical touch panel display, a touch panel is employed on a whole surface of one of the glass substrates of an LCD. However, such arrangement inevitably increases the thickness and weight of the overall display unit. Furthermore, the light penetration and the brightness of the display provided by the LCD may be attenuated by the touch panel.
Therefore, a touch panel display which can overcome the limitations described is desired.